How Roxas Met Axel
by 8mylifebelike13
Summary: It wasn't exactly love at first sight. Well...maybe it was. How the hell do four year olds know the difference anyway?


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: My attempt at something happy and light ^^. Just supposed to maybe, oh I don't know...1,000 words, turned out to be 10 pages long ^////^.**

At age four, Roxas met Axel. Looking back at those days, Roxas would conclude it wasn't the best of meetings. They met on the playground, more or less (Axel had accidentally thrown the ball a little too hard, and ended up knocking out two or Roxas' teeth. They _were_ baby teeth, but still). The rest of that time at pre-K, the two were never on the best of terms.

At age five, Axel saved Roxas. Roxas was going through that special phase where anything was edible, as long as it could fit in your mouth. Roxas' special dish at the time was legos (the red ones to be exact). Picking up a particularly good looking block (with green on it! And green totally meant good stuff, right? That's why parent's always said, "Eat your greens!"), Roxas opened his mouth and ate it. He wanted to spit it out, truly he did, but he ended up chocking on the evil piece of plastic.

Luckily, Axel had been there. The redhead quickly bounded up to Roxas, and preceded to do the Heimlich Maneuver (or rather, the five year old version. The version where you see someone do it and think you know exactly how to do it yourself). A minuet full of rib-busting later, the red lego spewed forth from Roxas' lips.

Both kids, gasping for air, looked at each other. A few seconds later, they both burst out into laughter, relaying play-by-play details of the epic save. After school, both children demanded that they could hang out together, to go over the epic save using G.I. Joe (as Axel) and Barbie (as Roxas).

By age ten, the two had been best friends for years. They knew everything about each other (like the fact that Axel was a year older than Roxas, and he had to repeat pre-K. Or the fact that Roxas once put on his sister, Naminé's, skirt, just to know what it felt like).

Age fourteen was when Roxas had his first girlfriend. Kairi, the well-known school goddess at the time. They were in "love" (puppy love) and all was well. Except one thing: Axel seemed utterly unhappy every time Kairi was around, mentioned, or even thought of. Roxas, however, was too blinded by love to realize this.

At age fifteen, Roxas got his heart broken. Turns out, Kairi had a thing for this kid named Sora. Axel was his shoulder to cry on when that happened.

"Why, why did she do this?" Roxas was laying on his bed, with Axel sitting next to him. He had been laying on his bed for the entire weekend, and Axel was doing his best to get the blonde to school tomorrow

"Hey Rox, if it make's you feel any better, Sora's gay for his best friend Riku," Axel replied grinning.

Roxas found himself grin as well, "Seriously?" Suddenly, every feeling of jealousy and hatred he had for the brunette was gone. He had math with both Sora and Riku, and looking back, it did seem to make sense. The way Riku would look at Sora a little too long when he took off his jacket, or the way Sora would comically stare at Riku whenever he started to bite his eraser.

Axel nodded, "I have science with the two of them," he grinned, mischievously, "I love whispering dirty commentary into Sora's ear whenever he starts to stare at Riku. He starts to blush so hard, and then deny everything," he laughed, and Roxas laughed along, thoughts of Kairi leaving him, and the thought that Axel had a good laugh filled him instead.

Also at age fifteen, Roxas discovered he was bi. Throughout his high school life so far, he had herd horrific stories about people having a hard time coming out, or having people not except them, or arguing with themselves to the point of madness, but it wasn't that hard for Roxas. He just woke up one day, realized it, and, of course, told his best friend Axel first.

"I'm bi," Even though Roxas had planned a delicate way of bringing up the topic, then slowly reveling to Axel his newfound sexuality, the words came up before 'hello's were even exchanged.

He had also said it in a sort of public place (the school hallway), and some people looked at him, before rushing away to spread the news of Roxas' sexuality.

Axel raised his eyebrows at the piece of news from his friend. After a moment, he just shrugged going back to rummaging through his locking, "So? I'm gay."

After school, they both talked about it more.

"When did you know?" Roxas asked once the ice was broken.

Axel looked away, "Sorta since last year. Being on the varsity team" Axel was very good at basketball, he already had colleges lining up just to get him, "with all those seniors," Axel took a deep breath and continued, "somewhere around my fifth hard on, I realized it wasn't really an accident that I would get turned on at the exact moment that Saïx Hammerson-" Roxas remembered him. Good hair, even greater abs. "-would take off his shirt." He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. Roxas followed the movement, wondering what it would be like to weave his own hands through that thick red hair, while Axel su- "So what about you, Rox, how did you know?"

"Hmm? Oh, um," Roxas couldn't help the small blush that showed on his face. Axel noticed it, but, while he smirked slightly, as though knowing exactly what the blonde was thinking of, didn't say anything, "I just woke up one morning, and just realized it. I had been thinking about guys for a while now, but I was still thinking of girls." He paused a moment thinking, a lazy smile grew at the thought of a guy _and_ a girl, "I do still think of girls."

Axel laughed at Roxas' expression. "Come on, you horny teenage boy, let's get home in time for a little fap-fap," Laughing even more loudly at the full blown blush on his best friend's face, he led the way to his car, in the school parking lot. Roxas followed pouting slightly.

By age sixteen, Roxas had found that having a gay best friend made life that much more fun. At sleepovers, they'd stay up to the crack of dawn giggling like little girls about the weirdest wet dreams they've had.

"You know Mr. Clemmings, the Chemistry teacher?"

"Ax, you did not have a dream about anything sexual with old Vexen did you?"

"Please. My sub-conscience could find a nice pair of abs underneath that stupid lab coat he wheres. And his nice, firm ass was great for a-"

"_Good Night, Axel!_" Roxas did not want to know anything else about the Mr. Clemmings in Axel's sub-conscience.

"Aw, come on Roxy, you've never thought of an adult in a completely sexual manner?"

"Well,...you know that guy who alway's comes in to help Cloud in English? The dude in the leather pants." There was a completely non-awkward silence in which both boys decided to take a moment to remember their English teacher's friend. "Those pant's just fit him nice and smug."

Axel laughed, "You know he's dating Cloud?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "How the hell do you know who's dating who all the time?"

"It's a secret only gay men know."

"Then how come I can't tell?"

"Your _bi_, there's a difference, got it memorized?"

"Ax, it's too late at night for me to pretend to be amused by your stupid catchphrase."

A week after he turned sixteen, the dreams began. Roxas could always tell how he was feeling depending on who was in his sex dreams. If it was a girl, he felt relaxed or in a lovey-dovey mood. If it was guy, he felt like he needed some tension to be released, or he was just in a mad or annoyed state of mind.

But then, there was Axel. The dreams involving his best friend started the day of his party.

It was just a small gathering of Roxas' friends from school. Of course Axel was there, but so was Sora and Riku (the two were _finally_ together), Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Roxas' friends since elementary school (the four were close, just not as close as Axel and Roxas), Demyx (he was in guitar club with Axel and Roxas, and had been there friend throughout high school) and Zexion (though he didn't look it, he was also in guitar club. Demyx had seen him playing by himself, and offered to play with him. The two were best friends ever since, and, through Demyx, Zexion had become friends with Axel and Roxas).

The small group had opened presents and were about to eat cake. Hayner had been able to smuggle some alcohol from his dad's and that got things a little more interesting.

Roxas didn't get totally wasted, just drunk enough not to really mind when Sora started to make out with him.

He made to cut the cake, only to have the knife carefully, pride from his fingers from a seemingly sober Axel.

"Axel?" he looked up at his friend, confused.

"Don't want you to get a cut, Roxy," he smirked down at Roxas, the smirk growing in amusement when Roxas began to pout. Axel cut a slice for Roxas, making sure to make it appropriate for the now sixteen year old.

Roxas greedily grabbed the plate, accidentally landing his index finger right into the icing, "Oops," he giggled, getting ready to lick the cream.

Axel suddenly grabbed his wrist, "Allow me," he whispered softly, pulling Roxas' hand gently towards him.

Roxas was confused, but allowed his hand to be pulled, non the less, "What're you doing?"

Axel didn't reply, but instead slipped the icing topped finger into his mouth, licking it gently away. His eyes never strayed from Roxas' the entire time. Roxas had widened his eyes, unable to glance away at the green ones of his friend. By the time Axel had finished (giving one last, long lick before releasing Roxas' finger), Roxas had a problem that, in a sober state, he would just endure and try to hide it, but in a tipsy state, told him to find empty room quickly, and make the best of it.

Quickly speed-walking away (he swore he could hear Axel's small laugh behind him), he moved to the nearest door. Thrusting it opened, he discovered Demyx and Zexion making out on the counter. Demyx pulled away, but Zexion continued to work on the musician's neck (Zexion wasn't known for the greatest of social skills).

"Oh, hey Roxas," Demyx tried to smile casually, but cried out at a particularly hard bite from Zexion, "_Oh God, Zexy_....Um, sorry, about this Rox-_oh yes, there!_-but Zexy's a little tipsy-_gah_-and I couldn't resist that, could-_ah_-I?"

Roxas quickly slammed the door. That little display was doing nothing to help his situation, and at the moment, he couldn't care less if they fucked on his toilet.

Quickly running to his bedroom, he sat on his bed (he didn't bother locking the door, at this point he'd be happy for anyone to come in and, hopefully, help him out). As he rushed out of his jeans and boxers he thought about this. Even while drunk, he knew that this was _Axel_ he'd gotten hard to. _Axel_ who'd save him from a lego around ten years ago. _Axel_ who'd help him get over Kairi. _Axel_ who'd he'd seen naked before, but had probably developed a lot since then, getting a fantastic six pack and firming up those thighs good and tight, and that ass he'd seen when they'd gone swimming and the swim trunks had wedged in, giving Roxas a good view.

Before Roxas could stop himself, he was jerking off to his friend. A part of his mind kept reminding him it was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. Another part screamed at him to keep going, this meant nothing, he was only horny.

Five minuets later, he returned to the party downstairs hoping no one noticed anything. He could've sworn Axel kept looking at him, but he never actually caught him do it, so he just ignored the thought.

The night after the party, he fell asleep exhausted after having gone swimming with Axel the entire day. That night he had the first of many wet dreams all about Axel.

When he woke up the next morning, apart from having a mini-freakout, he would blush when talking to or even thinking about the red head his dream revolved around. Roxas kept telling himself it was a one time thing, it was just a random sex dream like Axel's one about Mr. Clemmings, and it would never happen again. He kept telling himself that the next time it happened, and the next, and the next.

By the time he was around sixteen and a half, all his wet dreams revolved around nothing but Axel. Soon, he thought about the red head even when he was awake, and not even sexual thoughts. Like the way Axel's eyes twinkle when he smiles, or the way his hair shines in the sunlight, or how green his eyes are, like gems or grass or anything else green. This formed into a little crush...on his best friend.

Roxas was seventeen when Axel got his first boyfriend. Marluxia, or as Roxas called him: the Fruitcake. He had _pink hair_ for fucks sake! He was the manager of a fucking_ flower shop_!

His anger and jealousy appeared very frequently in his dreams. His dreams now involved leather, some form of a whip, and the satisfaction Roxas would feel every time he heard Axel tell him how wrong he was to date some fairy.

Apparently, his jealousy was obvious to everyone, even his quiet little sister.

"If you like him, just tell him." Naminé had said to him one Saturday afternoon. Roxas had been mumbling under his breath about that little pink, pretty boy, and how friends always should come before asses like him.

That made Roxas stop, "You know?" he asked worried that his secret was that obvious to the world.

Naminé rolled her eyes, barely glancing away from her sketchbook to do so, "It's obvious." She stated, reaching into a folder next to her and handing some pictures to Roxas.

Roxas stared down at the pictures his eyes widening. They were pictures of him...with Axel. They were just quick sketchiness to capture the moment, but still very well down, drawings of Roxas glancing at Axel, laughing at something he had said, even him just pouting at something Axel had told him a moment before.

"You...you got everything about him right." He said shocked. It was true, from the cockiness of Axel's smirk, to the intense shade of green that his eyes had, even the eyeliner that Roxas said made him look stupid, while he secretly thought it was sexy.

"Roxas," he looked up at the soft calling of his name. Naminé was looking up from her drawing and at him, concerned, "Just tell him," she said softly, gently placing her hand on top of his. She slid off the stool she sat on, walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then left. Roxas noticed she didn't bring her sketch book with her. He walked toward the book and took a look at what she had been drawing. It had been him.

In the picture, he was crying.

Then he realized it; he was in love.

When Roxas was seventeen and three quarters, Axel and the Fruitcake broke up. Turns out, Marluxia liked to sleep around a bit. Axel held his head high, and would brush off any questions about how he was feeling, but Roxas knew he was really hurt.

A week after the breakup, Roxas was finishing up his math homework when Axel came in. He looked miserable, his hair messy, his clothes rumpled, like he hadn't changed out of them for a day or two. They looked at each other for a moment or two before Axel just broke down.

After helping Axel to his bed and closing the door so his parents wouldn't hear them, he began to whisper assurances in the red head's ear. All happiness he had felt from their breakup disappeared. He had wanted it to end, just not like this, not with Axel crying like a kicked puppy.

Axel ended up sleeping over that night, he was always tired after he cried, something Roxas remembered from the days of elementary, and even middle school. They slept in the same bed, something the two hadn't done since they were nine.

Roxas would have been very proud of himself for ignoring the fact that the object of his wet dreams was sleeping right next to him. Would have even con graduated himself for ignore Axel's hot breath on his neck. He would have been so very proud, if not for the fact that he was actually wide awake, in fact, he was forcing himself to be wide awake so he would not dream about anything to do with leather, naked Axel, handcuffs, naked Axel, a water bed, or _naked Axel_.

_Stare at the clock. The clock is your _friend._ It tells you the _time_. _Roxas kept his eyes firmly on the little alarm clock in his room. 10:46. _Only eight more hours and your home free. You can do it, just concentrate, concentr-_

"_Roxas_," he froze at the sound of Axel groaning his name. He held still, whimpering slightly when Axel wrapped his arm tightly around the blonde. Apparently, Axel's sub-conscience (which Roxas had learned long ago was insane) took that small noise as an encouragement to keep going.

"Roxas," he moaned, slightly louder. He began to gently grind into Roxas' backside. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Roxas noticed the hard bulge that kept rubbing steadily into his ass and the hard on he was slowly-but surely getting.

_God, Buddha, fucking Spongebob, for all I care, I'm not picky at the moment. Please end this torture!_ He prayed silently to whoever he thought was listening.

Axel wasn't helping what so ever. "Oh Roxy, didn't know you liked it kinky," he chuckled sleepily.

_Don't think about handcuffs, don't think about handcuffs, don't think about_- "Oh, handcuffs. The kitten likes to play ruff." _SHIT._

Roxas couldn't take this anymore. As quickly and carefully as he could, he untangled himself from Axel's grip on him. Axel didn't really notice anything was wrong. He proceeded to grade one of Roxas' pillows and gently hump that, still moaning the blonde's name.

Roxas headed downstairs, being careful not to wake up his parents in the process. Once down there, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water and an ice cub to help his current problem. He suddenly had a vivid flashback of Axel's hardness thrusting into his backside...Two ice cubs, just to be sure.

A month after Roxas' eighteenth birthday, Axel kissed him.

It was on New Year's Eve, and Roxas and Axel were celebrating at Sora's this year. Around 11:54, Roxas had gone out on the balcony to think. Sora lived a block away from the beach, it always helped Roxas just just listen to the waves of the ocean.

He was completely sober. He never touched another drop of alcohol since he turned sixteen, because it was alcohol's fault he was in this mess to begin with. God, in love with your best friend. Every anti-cliche being of him wanted to scream, while the other part that loved Axel wanted to sob. It was a worthless crush. You don't remain a guy's friend for fourteen years, then all of a sudden _love_ him. Life sucks.

"Hey, Rox," Roxas turned around, seeing Axel. It was the first time that night that he was able to get a good look at him. White dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, and dress pants that fit his long legs nicely.

Roxas forced himself to smile, "Hey Axel," he greeted quietly, turning his head to stare at the waves again.

Axel walked toward him, leaning on the railing next to Roxas, "You doing okay Roxas?"

He nodded, still smiling even though it hurt to have Axel this close and not being able to do anything, "Just not really up to it tonight." That was sort of the truth, something close to it anyway.

Axel rolled his eyes, "What's up Rox? You've been acting strange for a while now."

Roxas turned away from Axel, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes, "I'm fine, Axel."

Axel looked out the sea. "Y'know, if I were to guess (and this is just a guess, mind you), I'd figure you'd been acting strange since Marluxia."

Roxas completely turned away from Axel, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"A little birdie told me about a certain blonde's tears," Roxas spun around eyes wide.

"Naminé didn't," he eyes were wide and fearful, "She couldn't have done that to me." the tears that threatened to spill out began to.

Axel eyes widened, "Shit, Rox-I didn't mean it like...crap, this isn't going well," he chuckled nervously, running a hand in his hair, a nervous habit of his, "Roxas..." he trailed off again.

Roxas turned away, glaring at small discoloration on the wooden patio, "If your going to humiliate me, just get it over with so we can go our separate ways," he snarled, still not looking Axel in the eyes.

"Hey," Roxas felt a finger coaxing his chin toward Axel's face. Looking into his green eyes, he was surprised to see them filled with anger, a little hurt, and...and... "I'm not like that, and you know that." He let out a humorless chortle, "This is the worst love confession in the history of anything."

Roxas blinked, once, twice, "_Love_ confession?"

Axel rolled his eyes in exasperation, "God, I thought I was so obvious. _Naminé_ figured it out for God's sake." He looked at Roxas, Roxas looked back. A minuet went by. Axel sighed, licking his lips, he bent down until his noes was almost touching the small blonde's, "Screw it." And he kissed Roxas.

Roxas was shocked. Too shocked for words, let alone to respond to the love of his life's lips on his.

Axel pulled away, sighing, "You know what? Forget it." he began to walk into the house.

The sight of Axel walking away made something snap inside Roxas, "Wait!" he called out grabbing Axel's wrist. Pulling him back, Roxas kissed him. Finally, it was all worth it. The night after night of dreams over his best friend, all those times he was blown off so best friend could hang out with boyfriend, being practically rapped by said best friend (while the best friend was asleep, but still). Roxas made sure to respond like he wanted the kiss this time, because he _did _want this, he's wanted it since he realized he liked Axel, probably even a before that.

"5!...4!...3!...2!..._1!"___the loud cheering from inside didn't stop the two. But when a tipsy Sora came out and screeched, "OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" that broke the two apart. Roxas felt his face turn warm, undoubtedly by the huge blush that made his entire face go red.

He herd Axel's small laugh next to him as everyone else at the party (Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Naminé) came out to see what the commotion was. Roxas felt Axel grab hold of his hand, and squeeze gently.

Naminé was the first to move after the shocked silence. She walked forward, handing Roxas a small gift. She smiled at both of them before heading back into the house, ushering everyone else inside.

Roxas waited until he and Axel were alone again before opening the gift. It was of him, and Axel. They both had to have been seven or eight at the time. They were fast asleep in the same bed, a minnie Axel was hugging and even smaller Roxas close to his chest, and Roxas had his head nuzzled in Axel's chest.

He herd a soft, "Wow," from Axel. Roxas looked at him, a questioning gaze in his eye. Axel grinned, "Check out the date," he said softly. Roxas looked toward the bottom right of the picture, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Eleven years ago..." He stared up at Axel, "She was six years old when she did this!"

Axel smirked leaning close to Roxas again, "I always liked your sister," he whispered, gently prying the framed picture out of Roxas' hand. He kissed Roxas again. Roxas finally found something he liked better than Axel's laugh.

A week before Axel's birthday, he told Roxas what he wanted. Roxas wasn't too happy.

"What?!"

The two were on their couch, in their apartment, which was close to TTU (Twilight Town University) where they both went to collage. Roxas majored in History, Axel in Chemistry.

Axel smirked. He brought his mouth to Roxas' ear and whispered, "I just want you to wear a skirt for my birthday. It wouldn't be the first time."

Using all his self control, Roxas pryer off the hand heading steadily up his thigh, "I was eight and wanted to see what it felt like," he turned away from Axel, pouting, "and you know that."

Axel sighed, "Worth a shot," he shot his boyfriend a cocky grin, "Now," he got back into seduce-Roxy-mode, "Where were we?"

Roxas laughed, "Youwere _not_ about to take my virginity."

Axel laughed pulling away, "Damn," he got up and headed toward the kitchen. _Their_ kitchen. Roxas alway's grinned at the thought that he lived with his best friend (and now currently boyfriend). He turned to his laptop on the table finishing his essay before Axel had rudely (but not unwelcomely) interrupted him.

"Hey, Rox?"

"Hmm?" Roxas looked up to see Axel peering around the corner of the kitchen.

He was smiling, "I hope you don't fear that you have to have sex with me for my birthday, if you don't want to. I want us both to want it the first time." He was looking down, kind of shyly, a side of Axel only Roxas saw.

Roxas bit his lip, "Thanks Axel," he smiled, a small blush on his face.

He made his decision.

On Axel's birthday, Axel found him in their bedroom, candle's everywhere, and wearing a soft, blue skirt (once again, thanks of Naminé).

It was a great birthday.

**FIN**

**Kay, I sorta liked the ending (like very end, like last four or five paragraphs end). My attempt at something light-hearted. :) Please review, critics welcome but BE NICE!!!!**


End file.
